


Mistakes were made.

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [15]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Competent Purple, Gen, Miyuki's death, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Zim's energy-absorbing blob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: Tallest Miyuki was dead.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 15: “Run. Don’t look back.”
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Zim
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Kudos: 15
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Mistakes were made.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right you get TWO Purple and Zim-centric fics in a row!!!
> 
> I like this one. My general rule is that Red is more likely to jump head-first into danger than Pur, but this is honestly an interesting change of pace.

Tallest Miyuki was dead.

Zim held onto the collar of his escaped experiment like a lifeline. He didn’t know how it had come to this, and as he watched the following panic, his insides grew cold and heavy. The alarm bells rang, but he heard it as though there was a distance between him and all of it, even as he stood there, right in the room where _it_ had happened just seconds earlier.

He backed away from the cacophony, and snuck out of the building before anyone noticed. There were some advantages to being small, after all. 

As his blob eventually outgrew the building and busted out the roof, he ran. He didn’t know where he would go, or what he could even do. But feet kept hitting the concrete ground, pushing him farther and farther away from his mistakes.

His blob had eaten the almighty Tallest! If _anyone_ found out, he would be-

“Zim?” 

He stumbled in his tracks at the familiar voice. Purple stood there, holding a slushie in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other.

“Whatcha running for?” The Taller raised an antenna. “Man. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Want some chips?”

Zim took a few shaky breaths while he shook his head no. How could Purple even suggest that, when-

A rumble reverberated through the planet, causing both of them to jump in their spots. Suddenly the air filled with screaming, aliens of all kinds running in their direction with panicked faces.

“The heck?” Purple snapped. Zim’s blood-pumping organ leaped into his throat.

His blob appeared, crashing straight through an unassuming building and sending rubble and body parts everywhere. Purple yelled out and dove towards Zim, forcing them both behind a concrete wall.

“What on Irk was that?!”

Zim couldn’t answer him. Purple couldn’t know! 

All he could really hear was blood rushing through his body. Certainly being pushed to the ground wasn’t enough to knock him out, so why did it suddenly feel like the world was spinning?

When Purple realized that Zim wasn’t going to give him any sort of reply, he huffed and peeked out from their hiding spot. He saw a giant monster-blob-thing, and a trail of destruction leading to…

… the research station. Nothing left of it but rubble.

That was where Zim worked, wasn’t it? 

“Damn.” He glanced towards his peer, who still looked like he was about to pass out. It wasn’t hard to figure out that he’d already been running from that thing. Maybe the monster was even hunting Zim down.

“Zim? Zim.” Purple shook his arms until Zim looked up at him. The wet, empty gaze made him insides twist and churn. 

He hated having to make decisions on-the-spot. 

He put on his most serious face, the kind that he’d learned from Red, and tried to sound commanding. “Hey. It'll be okay. Just. Run. Don’t look back.”

Zim stared for a second too long, then nodded. It would have to be enough. Purple wasted no time in jumping out of the hiding place.

“HEY! Hey, gross monster dude! Over here!”

He threw the slushie in the monster’s direction, catching it’s attention. The special edition caramel-deluxe-delight hit, stuck, and was absorbed into the monster. As it turned to him, Purple started to realize his idiot life choices. Zim was going to _owe him so bad._

For now, Purple had to trust stamina and his PAK legs. He kept yelling taunts as he ran, only turning to make sure that the monster was following _him._

Meanwhile, Zim swallowed, and ran in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> One day Purple will learn that he helped the person responsible for the Tallest's death. Won't that be lovely? :)


End file.
